Ground-engaging implement systems for machines tend to be subjected to harsh operating conditions. Mechanical forces transmitted between and among components in an implement system can subject the components to tremendous stress and strain as the implement system operates to cut, dig, break, or otherwise interact with materials such as soil, gravel, concrete, and rock. In addition to mechanical forces that require robust design and construction, repeated contact with hard materials can result in significant wear upon material-engaging surfaces of the equipment.
In the case of implement systems employing a bucket, it is well known to employ replaceable teeth or tooth tips which can be swapped out when they become worn. One known design used with buckets for backhoes, excavators, and the like, employs tooth mounts that are welded to an edge of the bucket, and serve to position digging teeth for cutting into a material. The digging teeth or tooth tips can be held in place by a variety of strategies, such as pins, welding, or other forms of fastening technology.
In some systems mounting elements for the teeth are structurally integrated into the bucket itself, namely, at corners of the bucket. A single cast piece can be used to connect adjacent walls of the bucket structure, and also provide suitable geometry for tooth mounting. Additional tooth mounts and teeth are positioned between the corners along a lower edge of the bucket. It has been observed for some years that orienting bucket teeth in particular ways can enhance the digging effectiveness of the bucket in some instances, namely, orientations of the teeth that are mounted at the corners. Accordingly, in one known design integrated bucket corner tooth mounts are purpose built for their left hand or right hand position in the bucket so as to position an associated tooth at an appropriate orientation for the location.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,943,716 to Renski et al. is entitled Implement Tooth Assembly With Tip End Adapter, and proposes an adapter having a forward extending adapter nose with a keystone-shaped contour. A ground-engaging tip has a nose cavity for receiving the adapter nose, with complimentary surfaces of the adapter nose and adapter cavity increasing retention between the adapter nose and the tip when downward forces are applied.